Still one left
by Sjannie
Summary: Summary: finally after some years he has finally returned to his world. But what is he supposed to do now? The war is over. Most of his king candidates exiled. Arba is back and Hakuryuu betrayed him. (maybe OOC)


**Still one left**

 _I do not own magi_

Summary: finally after some years he has finally returned to his world. But what is he supposed to do now? The war is over. Most of his king candidates exiled. Arba is back and Hakuryuu betrayed him.

Kouen is assumed death but Judal knows better.

Kouha and Koumei exiled and without their metal vessal.

Hakuei... no Hakuei is no more. He should have known she wouldn't go down that easily. Arba that is her name, she is still alive.

And the world? Changed, too much for his liking. How is he ever going to fight in a war again when this world is all about economy and trade? Judal almost has to barf when he thinks about it. No the old world was much better. There he had a place.

The war was over, he looked so forward to it and it just is over.

Hakuryuu won, his king candidate won. No that is wrong. Sinbad is the real winner.

How could Hakuryuu betray him like that? Seeking the help of that man? The stupid king? Judal should have known Hakuryuu would be the worst king of his candidates. He should have seen this all coming. Why did he even choose him? That's right, they were the same. Were, not anymore. Hakuryuu doesn't want revenge anymore, he ruled. He doesn't want to destroy the world anymore. Than what was even the point of rebelling if you are not going through with it? He hates that the most. All Hakuryuu said was a lie. Judal could never forgive him. Siding with Sinbad. Honestly seeking help from an enemy? That is no civil war. If you cannot defeat them on your own, you are weak. Hakuryuu was weak and seeked help, now kou is practically in Sinbad hands. That Hakuryuu didn't had much of a plan also didn't help. Really what did he see in him? The guy never fought a war, never visited a war council, has no friends in Kou. Judal is an idiot. Not a own army, not people who believe in him, not a goal, nothing only his revenge that he just threw away. Yet he will rule Kou. Well he did a great job before leaving with Aladdin. Even saying that name makes judal's blood boil. Next time he sees that chibi he will kill him. And Hakuryuu sided with that chibi! Why didn't he do that in the first place then? That chibi tried to kill him.

Siding with Hakuryuu was a mistake, what is he supposed to do now? All his king candidates are gone, military strength is not important anymore and thus he will never has his much beloved war.

He wants revenge, war, to fight, but how and with who? He cannot do it alone. That is no fun. He has no one left to fight with.

He sighs as he lands on the balcony of kou's palace. This world is no fun. He even misses how things were before. This feeling that he has is it regret? He is finally back only to come back to nothing. When his feet touch the stones of the balcony of kou's palace he suddenly hear a voice.

''Eh?''

''No way?!''

''Hmmm?'' He says as he turns his head towards the sound, his staff in his hand ready to attack.

 _Wait..._

''Judal-chan? Weren't you dead?'' the person from the voice says while running towards him.

 _That is right._

''Is it really you?'' The person says as tears are flowing.

 _He still has one left._

''Kougyoku...''

When her name has barley even left his lips Kougyoku gives him a hug. It seems the old hag is happy to see him. She must have had it rough with Sinbad manipulation her and all and being all on her own.

''But how?'' she exclaims as she finally lets him go.

''Well magic. '' Judal says playfully as he lifts his staff up in the air.

''What are you doing here? Why are you not with Hakuryuu?'' she asks a little bit suspicious.

At the mentioning of that name judal's gaze turns dark.

'' He betrayed me.''

''You to, you betrayed us how could you!'' Kougyoku says in a serious mad tone. As anger can be seen in her eyes. But then after looking at Judal for some seconds her eyes turn soft and she frowns with her eyebrows.

''Judal you Idiot!'' She suddenly screams while hitting him.

''Hey hey stop that!'' judal says trying to defend himself.

''He sided with Aladdin and Sinbad. I could never work with him again after that, I hate those people. He isn't the same as me anymore and I start to doubt he ever was.''

Kougyoku stops her rampage and turns quiet.

''Then...

''What...? Judal mutters as he rubs his head.

''Will you support me...'' she says as she lifts her head to look him straight in the eye. The mood around them changing.

 _Huh?_

''Judal, lend me your strength I am going to kill Sinbad...''

Judal's lips form a wide, menacing, wicked smile.

''Of course my king.'' He says as he bows black rukh surrounding them.

''Or should I say my queen?''

 _He still has kougyoku._

 _ **Author's note**_

 _So this popped in my head. I was like: where is Judal? Maybe he is not with Hakuryuu because he feels like Hakuryuu betrayed him. Then there is only one other place left he could go, to his other king candidate, and they both hate sinbad so... this fanfic was born. Really though I hope judal doesn't side with Hakuryuu and goes to kougyoku and I hope that alibaba and co wont welcome Hakuryuu back I really hate him, he is a bad king. He manipulated his own people into fighting for him, has no experience and involved Sinbad for what? Only for kou to be taken by sinbad, to not have revenge and to leave all the mess he made to kougyoku. No he is the perfect king. But this is my opinion. Someone punch him in the face if he does decides to come back or let Kouha kill him. I need more Kouha. But since you have just read my opinion you can probably gues that Judal in this fanfic is out of character. Sorry for that but I like this story this way so sorry if it bothers you._


End file.
